


Longing for a Community

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Mark deve presentare al pubblico il suo film.





	Longing for a Community

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: "Grazie per la vostra amicizia."

Mark era nervoso. Aveva speso mesi a cercare di perfezionare il suo film, di imprimere sulla pellicola ciò che sentiva. Il suo bisogno di comunicare, di proiettare all'esterno ciò che teneva chiuso dentro di sé, era sempre stato così difficile. Eppure, grazie a quel progetto, la tempesta che era stata la sua mente aveva trovato un po' di pace, le mille idee che l'abitavano avevano trovato un modo per uscire, sfogarsi, urlare la loro esistenza al mondo.

E poi, dopo aver finito il film, aveva trovato qualcuno a cui piaceva. Ed ora era lì, in una piccola sala di proiezione, nel quartiere accanto al proprio, eppure si sentiva nervoso come se si trattasse della prima ad Hollywood.  
In quel film c'era tutto se stesso. Il suo mondo, i suoi amici, la sua realtà. Il dolore e le difficoltà, i momenti di gioia condivisa, i pomeriggi lenti passati per le strade della città.

Mark era nervoso, e tra le altre cose, avrebbe dovuto fare un discorso di apertura. Lui odiava i discorsi. Odiava dover parlare in pubblico, e odiava dover parlare di un progetto che parlava da solo, perché doveva spiegarlo prima?  
Sospirò, mentre cercava di non lamentarsi ad alta voce mentre Joanne continuava a sistemare nervosamente la sua camicia. 

"Pronto?"

Chiese, guardandolo con attenzione. Lui fece una leggera smorfia, e la donna rise appena, divertita.  
Il proprietario della sala finì di parlare, e l'unico operatore fece cenno a Mark di avvicinarsi. Joanne gli diede una piccola pacca sulla schiena.

"Saremo in prima fila a guardarti."

Disse.  
Lui annuì, e lentamente si avvicinò all'ingresso del piccolo palco. Uscì davanti a tutti, fece un cenno di saluto con la testa, e prese il microfono dalla mano del proprietario, che annuì in cenno di incoraggiamento. Sospirò, nel tentativo di ritrovare le parole che aveva preparato in un angolo della propria mente. Non era così facile.

"Io... Grazie per essere qui. E..."

Sospirò appena. Perché doveva essere così difficile?  
Nel buio della sala, una mano si levò dalla prima fila, sventolando un poco. La voce di Roger lo raggiunse poco dopo, seguita subito da quella più squillante di Maureen. Mark rise appena, mentre i suoi amici applaudivano in modo rumoroso dalla prima fila. La loro allegria era sempre ciò che gli dava la forza.

"Non voglio parlarvi del film. Penso che possa dire tutto ciò che vuole da solo. Quello che voglio fare e ringraziarvi. Per essere qui, per essere parte di questo quartiere, di questa realtà, del nostro mondo. Per avermi dato modo di dare voce alle mie idee. Grazie per esserci, e soprattutto grazie, grazie per la vostra amicizia."

Annuì appena, e uscì a passo lento, sentendo ancora le voci allegre e gli applausi del suo gruppo di amici in prima fila. Sorrise, prima di venire stretto da Joanne appena mise piede nella stanza dietro le quinte. Sorrise, E la strinse delicatamente.

"Siamo tutti qui, Mark."

Disse, e il ragazzo sorrise appena. I suoi amici erano lì con lui, e con loro accanto avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.


End file.
